The present invention relates to a low beam or fog headlamp for motor vehicles, including a reflector which by reflecting light rays from a light source generates a beam of light directed past an optically effective edge of a light shield into an objective which in turn projects a partial light beam at the edge of the light shield as a light-dark boundary zone on a driveway.
In known headlamps of this kind the light distribution of the projected light beam is determined substantially by the shape of the reflector. In addition, it has been devised to suppress or completely eliminate interfering and undesirable color fringes of the light beam by additional optical means.
For this purpose, additional separate devices have been used in the headlamp which of necessity cost an increased technological expense and in the case of extreme operational conditions, impair the functional safety of the reflector.